Careless
by J.D Fields
Summary: Caught in the kitchen, kind of. Very mature content. OS


Kate turned on her back and realized he was no longer in bed. She was still a little drowsy but she missed his warmth so she got up and went looking for him. "Castle?" Her whisper went unanswered as he wasn't in his office so she continued to look for him in the living room. She finally found him in the kitchen in only his boxers, she had hastily put his shirt on because Alexis was still there for the holidays.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw her. "I was looking for you, I woke up and you weren't there. You know I can't sleep here if you're not in bed with me, lets go back." She was hoping to get right back to sleeping since she had to wake up early the next day but the glint in his eyes told her there would be no sleeping if they went to bed.

"I couldn't sleep earlier, had a few ideas so I wrote them down and then got hungry" he said the last word suggestively so she knew what he was hungry for. "Castle come on! You can't possibly want another round, I can't even count how many times I came tonight" she was only ever whiny when she was faking reluctance and he knew that. He went around her and embraced her from behind, put his hands on her stomach and pressed her against his front, her hands resting over his.

"Can't you feel how much I need you Kate?" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her but his mouth never touching her.

She angled her head to give him access to her neck, she wanted him there but he wasn't going for it. He lowered their hands past her navel to her legs, slowly bringing them up under her shirt, going around her center, whispers of a touch. She tried moving her hips to get his hands _there_ but still denying she wanted him again. "I can feel you alright, but it's late and I need sleep". Her voice was throaty with need and she gasped when he started grinding against her ass.

"We both know I will have you again". His right hand climbed slowly to her breast, his fingers circling her nipple trying to make it even harder than it was while his left hand cupped her center and roughly pulled her against his member.

She moaned at this. His soft and rough touch got her even hotter than she already was so she opened her legs to give him more access. His hand was so large on her, his middle finger slipped through her cheeks and pressed against her opening. Her deep gasp of anticipation was no surprise to him. She loved when he took her there but he wasn't going to tonight so he brought his fingers up to play with her bundle of nerves, flicking and softly pinching until she was writhing in his arms. He was nibbling on her nape, sucking her skin to leave a mark on her. She was panting loudly, groaning on occasion, and grinding herself on his fingers, trying to get off.

"Richard?"

Her shirt was bundled up over her chest, Castle's hand under it, playing with her breasts, his other was down between her legs and her ass covered by his front, he was rubbing himself on her. Kate was so sleepy when she came looking for him and when they started this that she didn't even think about anyone else being in the loft, which is why they were both shocked when they heard Martha coming down the stairs.

They both froze for a second before Kate threw herself out of view from the stairs and Castle was left looking around like a maniac. Martha knew all about them and she saw them kissing a few times in the loft but if she saw her right now she'd definitely know what they were doing and that was a new level of embarrassment. "Mother? Why are you up so late?"

"Oh, I heard noises downstairs, I thought it was Kate that couldn't sleep and came to accompany her for a little while, the girl needs her sleep whenever she can catch it." She explained with her usual mannerism, not noticing Castle's grimace of guilt, "What are you doing up so late and not writing?" He opened his mouth to reply but Kate hit his leg to warn him not to say anything incriminating or with double meaning. He closed his mouth and stuttered "I.. uh.. I _was _writing, but I got hungry and then I... uh got lost in my thoughts!"

The last word got out as a squeal because in that moment Kate had pulled him out of his boxers. It was a good thing they were hidden behind the counter since Kate then proceeded to take him into her mouth. His eyes got as big as saucers and his jaw hung low for a moment before he recovered a little.

"Mother why don't you head up to bed, I'll be going in just a minute". She must have seen the strain on his face from trying to avoid a moan or a groan, "Are you alright Richard?". She was coming closer to the counter so he hurriedly said goodnight to her, "I'm fine Mother have a good night".

Kate was now playing with his balls and still was working him in her mouth, surrounding him with her tongue and sucking him in. His muscles tightened and he gripped the counter to keep himself standing, he lowered his eyes to see her kneeling in front of him, looking at his eyes with her mouth stretched full of him. It was too much for him given the excitement of the few rounds they'd done before. She was stuck to his groin until he was cleaned and covered him with his boxers, kissing him over them.

Martha must have seen his face full of pleasure and his grip lessen because she connected the dots and said "Oh God, goodnight you two" before she hurriedly went upstairs. Castle's face was a mask of horror, but he was actually trying really hard not to laugh because a grimace covered Kate's face which was also very red. "I'll never look her in the eyes again". Castle did laugh at that, "Kate, honey, this isn't even the first time she's seen us".

The only thing heard louder than his laugh was her groan of embarrassment.


End file.
